Always Beside You --ShikaTema--
by Amy Angoth
Summary: Siempre intento ir en busca de mi propia felicidad, es uno de mis mayores sueños, a pesar que me siento sola, mi sueño aún sigue en pie… pero… Jamás creí que se me presentaría de tal manera & muchos menos que le daría tal adrenalina a mi vida - By: Sabaku no Temari ...


**ALWAYS BESIDE YOU .Introducción.**

Alguna vez te has preguntado ¿por qué todos buscamos la felicidad?, o el ¿por qué desde que nacemos nos educan y mentalizan para siempre hallar la manera de ser felices?; lo que creo es que todos nacemos por una causa distinta o quizás para ¿hacer feliz a alguien desdichado?, sinceramente este no es mi caso, siempre he intentado de todas la maneras posibles buscar mi propia felicidad, pero… al parecer esta me ciega y desaparece cada vez que la tengo a mi lado.

…

— _Vamos Temari, sube esos ánimos…__**— **__Escuche las palabras de ánimo y aliento que me daba una de mis buenas amigas; Sakura, más conocida como la chica de los cerezos o bueno así la llamaba su club de fans. Esta jugaba con uno de mis mechones del cabello, color oliva que en ese momento rosaban mi rostro, llamando así mi atención._

— _Entiendo Sakura… pero no es fácil…— Mi tono de voz era suave y tranquilo pero mi mirada demostraba todo lo contrario por lo que preferí buscar algo interesante en el oscuro suelo; sin tener éxito._

— _Ya tranquilízate; estamos en motivo de celebración, mañana por fin saldremos a comenzar una nueva vida fuera del instituto. — Comento animada esta vez mi mejor amiga, mi cuñada y mi confidente; Matsuri; la novia de mi pequeño hermano; je bueno no tan pequeño. Sonreí un poco al recordarlo._

— _Ella tiene razón, no hay motivo de tristeza mañana por fin nos graduaremos. — Como si de máquinas se tratasen escuche a otras dos chicas que nos acompañaban, pronunciar tal frase bastante animadas e ilusionadas; sonríe al recordar que a pesar de sus personalidades un tanto diferentes se parecían mucho en varios aspectos._

_Mi rubia amiga era algo coqueta, mientras que la castaña era más reservada y temperamental; aun así juntas eran bromistas hasta mas no poder y un peligro para la sociedad; *Suspiro*, pobres de sus novios, a veces me dan penita._

— _Sí, creo que tienen razón, debo dejar mis pensamientos por un momento de lado y disfrutar nuestro último día de clases. — sin pensar más, me levante y les di a todas una enorme sonrisa de complicidad; y nos dirigimos a nuestra clase; después de todo ya se terminaba el receso._

…

Preciados recuerdos, aquellos días para mi eran felices, eso era para mí la felicidad; el hecho de tenerlas a ellas y a mis hermanos era simplemente perfecto, Quién iba a saber que ese receso entre las 5 era el último en nuestras vidas. Hay que aceptar que hay felicidad que se te va de tus manos; o mejor llamarla, triste y compleja realidad. Así es, hace mucho no las veo a la gran mayoría de ellas. Lo poco que se, me lo contaron en cartas dos años después de nuestra graduación.

La señorita cerezo, ya no vive en Japón, el menor de los Uchiha luego de graduarnos se fue a estudiar medicina veterinaria a Estados unidos; y como ya se sabía, mi rosadita amiga y sasuke no soportaban permanecer separados uno del otro así que Sakura decidió estudiar medicina por petición de sus padres y antes de que el azabache se fuera, le pidió matrimonio llevándosela así con él; al extranjero.

Por otro lado están las inseparables y peligrosas rubia con chocolate, aunque ya no para nada inseparables, de hecho las dos estaban bastante alejadas.

Ino, la coqueta y enamoradiza rubia, luego de hacer sufrir a varios chicos, con su cómica personalidad, solo lograba ser hechizada por uno de ellos, de una personalidad más rara que la de ella; el chico que resaltaba olor canino, Kiba; este tenía planeado irse con Sasuke a tomar la misma carrera de medicina veterinaria en el extranjero, pero lo detuvo su raro y loco amor hacia la Yamanaka y termino quedándose, poco después se enteró que iba hacer padre, así que tomo más responsabilidad; cosa que no tenía y si no estoy mal ahora es el dueño de la empresa familiar de protección animal y de seguro debe de estar en sus planes casarse con mi rubia amiga.

También está su "gemela de travesuras"; Tenten, ella, bueno su temperamento hizo que terminara con su chico de ojos perla; o bueno ella se armó dramas donde no los había y sin pensar detenidamente se fue por su propia cuenta y sola del país; si no estoy mal a Italia, luego supe que el cubito de hielo, tuvo el valor; cosa de no creer, de seguirla hasta haya y arreglar las cosas, dejando la empresa de su familia aquí y comenzando otra vida en aquel país junto a la castaña.

Por ultimo esta mi pequeño hermano y mi mejor amiga, ellos, bueno; se podría decir que no perdieron para nada el tiempo, fueron los primeros en casarse luego de salir del instituto, por lo que todos estuvimos presentes y fue nuestro último encuentro de despedida. Lo bueno es que a ellos aún los sigo viendo, aunque es comprensible que ya no como antes ya que tiene su propia familia y mi castaña amiga va hacer madre por segunda vez, así que Gaara no la deja sola ni un segundo y es muy rara la vez que logro pasar a verlos.

¿Se preguntaran por mi hermano mayor?, bueno él; hace mucho se casó y decidió vivir con su esposa, lo único que supe es que era la hermana mayor de Matsuri lo cual me sorprendió al nunca conocerla y ahora menos que no hallo el paradero de ninguno de los dos, realmente deben ser muy felices y me alegro por ellos, aunque deseo que en algún momento logre saber cómo están o en donde están.

Ahora sí creo que es un poco raro que les hable de la felicidad de mis preciados amigos y mis hermanos y que solo insista en que la felicidad no es para cualquiera si no para el que la busque y se la merezca.

Nostalgia es la palabra adecuada para describir el porqué de mi estado de ánimo el último día de clases, no sé si a todos les pase, pero yo más que nadie tenía claro que seguro era de mis últimos recuerdos con mis seres queridos, tenía miedo de salir a enfrentarme con algo nuevo sin saber el resultado con lo que me iba tropezar.

Y… Aquí estoy, Yo Sabaku No Temari, luego de salir del instituto, opte por tomar una carrera universitaria que por suerte pase con éxito, tomando así la posesión y responsabilidad de la empresa familiar Sabaku No. No me quejo, de hecho es de las mejores decisiones que he tomado; igual nadie más podía tener esa responsabilidad más que yo, mi estatus económico es bastante alto, por lo que vivo en un apartamento de una planta, lo bastante cómodo para más de una sola persona; pero por el destino y para mi mala suerte vivo sola. Bueno se podría decir que soy feliz, actualmente salgo con alguien de mi edad; mi único amigo en la universidad, que tras varios recuerdos y anécdotas vividas logro tener un lugar en mi corazón y quitarme un poco la soledad en la que vivía, aunque últimamente siento que mi felicidad no es completa, a pesar que él está a mi lado, me siento insegura y muchas veces sola.

Siento que algo me falta, una parte de mí que está aislada de todas mis posibilidad, de hecho eso hace que sienta que mi compañero sentimental ya no se sienta como antes, como si ya no quisiera estar más a mi lado…

…


End file.
